Fate/Pandora
is a story set in the mid to late 2070s in an alternate post-apocalyptic future where the standard number of servants for each Holy Grail War has been raised to 14. Servants were instead used by secret organizations as weapons of war, resulting in destructive conflicts that annihilated most of life on Earth. Story Setting The setting of ''Fate/Pandora is a parallel world to Fate/stay night and Fate/Apocrypha where Servants were used as weapons in underground conflicts to influence World War II and World War III, and where the standard number of servants for each Holy Grail War were brought to 14. The conflicts eventually resulted in the destruction of most of life on the planet, roughly around the same time the Fourth Holy Grail War would have ended, with only a few habitable zones left on Earth due to rampant radiation and wild magic. Those who survived had fled to these habitable zones and established nationstates, such as the North American Commonwealth (made up of former governments of the Canada, Greenland, and the United States of America) Around the 2070s, a faction consisted of several corporate entities and the Magi Association in North America have attempted to summon 7 servants and jump start another Holy Grail War with the goal of attaining the Holy Grail in order to restore life back on Earth. However, an opposing faction has risen up supported by various politicians, independent Magi, and other corporate entities compelled by the Counter Force believed that humanity would not withstand any more Holy Grail Wars without the destruction of society. This marks the start of the Last Holy Grail War, at least according to both sides, in Yellowstone City, in former Canada. Featuring two factions, the (Dark) Ebony Faction, consisting of carefully selected magi with the goal to restore old life to Earth, and the (Light) Ivory Faction, consisting of a mix of professional and ragtag individuals in opposition to the goal of restoration. Plot 80 years after the Fourth Holy Grail War, also called the “Last” Holy Grail War on both sides. The world is in ruins due to nuclear armageddon and/or the destruction of the world due to the destructive capabilities from the Fourth Holy Grail War with only a few habitable zones left. In what is left of North America (in Canada) there is a government (that may also have connection to mages). One group of Magi associated with the Magi Association in North America (MANA) wishes to start another Holy Grail War (intended for 7), after hearing tales of the holy grail granting wishes to the winner. This side (which would become the Ebony Faction) wished to restore all life on Earth. Although, they would not account for the rise of an opposing side and therefore does not consider how well each master would get along. Another group of magi opposed the goal due to the destructive capabilities of the previous holy grail wars and skepticism that it would result that way successfully. Although, they are mixed of amateur and professional selected volunteers due to arguments and corruption. This resulted in the formation of two sides of Ebony and Ivory, respectively. Both sides would risk their lives hoping that this would become the last Holy Grail War and bring about a better future. But unbeknownst to them, the war may have resulted in them opening Pandora's Box; damning what is left of Humanity to certain misery and doom. Characters Faith Kingsly :Faith Kingsly served as the master of Ruler during the Last Holy Grail War. She accepted to become Ruler's master after finding her slowly fading in an alley way. [[Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha)|'Ruler']] / Jeanne d'Arc :Ruler is the Ruler-class Servant. While Ruler is able to be summoned in physical form, she is unable to maintain it overtime and sought a mage to become her master to be able to draw magic from. Her search for a master had ultimately failed in part of excessive spending of mana while intervening in the initial battles of the Holy Grail War. She would have faded if it weren't for Faith Kingsly, who had found her slowly fading. Ivory Faction The Ivory Faction is made up of individuals in opposition to the goals of the Ebony Faction. They were formed as a response some time after the Ebony Faction summoned their servants. While the Ebony Faction wanted to restore life on Earth, the Ivory Faction wishes to stop this goal as they believed that more Holy Grail Wars would result further destruction of society rather than its restoration, citing past wars in which servants were used on both sides. Being backed by politicians and corporate entities, there were disagreements of its selection of masters. While the group has better cohesion than the Ebony Faction, the arguments between politicians and corporate groups resulted in a mix of professional and novice masters as some masters were selected based off of influence rather than experience. Although, most were mercenaries. Masters ;Jay Fernandez :Master of the Saber of Ivory, Okita Souji. He was selected due to his experiences in magecraft. Stubborn yet kind-spirited, he has a goal to always try to do what he considers was right and believes that anything is possible if he just tries, even if the situation has been proven too dangerous or futile. This has sometimes led him down paths that endangers his life or the lives of his friends, defeating the purpose of his goal. He later takes over as acting leader of the Ivory Faction due to taking the initiative. ;Scott Le :Master of the Archer of Ivory, Andrew Jackson. He was chosen to lead the Ivory Faction due to his professional military background, but he was constantly frustrated by the team he was given. ;Desdemona Almonderez :Master of the Lancer of Ivory, Cú Chulainn. While hotheaded and extreme, she considers herself the most capable of the group due to her age of being the oldest along with the most experience in Magecraft. ;Joey McGrew :Master of the Rider of Ivory, Erwin Rommel. He was forced to fight in the Holy Grail War as a proxy of another due to the debt he owed. Despite being contracted to fight in the Holy Grail War, he initially plans to wait out the war by hiding and getting drunk. ;Anton Augustin :Master of the Caster of Ivory, Herodotus. He was selected due to his background in magecraft. He is typically quiet and spoke with relatively few words unless necessary. Although, he was constantly referred to as "bookworm" by Desdemona Almonderez due to his appearance. Since others kept forgetting his name, he was occasionally (and accidentally) referred to as such, much to his chagrin. ;Tom E :Master of the Berserker of Ivory, Tamamo Cat. Volunteered for the Holy Grail War, although lacking in professional experience, he was allowed to join due to his healing abilities being found useful. He was completely infatuated with his servant, much to the confusion of others. His last name was never revealed. Although, evidence suggests it is most likely German, such as "Eisenhauer". ;Bren Lee Metters :Master of the Assassin of Ivory, Osakabehime. He was able to participate thanks to his family's influential background, despite having little professional experience in magecraft or combat. While being contracted to fight in the Holy Grail War, he has later learned he has an extreme fear of death, and plans to wait out the war similar to the Master of Ivory Rider, but settles (and even started to prepare) to take out the survivors, if needed. Servants ;Saber of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Saber; Okita Souji, the Sakura Saber. ;Archer of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Archer; Andrew Jackson, President "Old Hickory" and the Hero of New Orleans. ;Lancer of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Lancer; Cú Chulainn, the Child of Light. ;Rider of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Rider; Erwin Rommel, the Desert Fox. ;Caster of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Caster; Herodotus, the Book Keeper. ;Berserker of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Berserker; Tamamo Cat, the "Wild Beast" and one of the Tamamo Nine. ;Assassin of Ivory :Also known as the Ivory Assassin; Osakabehime, the Spirit of Himeji. Ebony Faction The Ebony Faction is made up of carefully selected magi in relation to the Magi Association in North America. The faction was also backed by several major corporate entities, such as the Trifecta Corporation or the GlobUs United, mainly for financial and lobbyist backing. The group was formed as a result of legends where Holy Grail Wars had provided a Holy Grail, which grants the winner wishes. The Ebony Faction hoped to use the holy grail to restore all life on Earth after it was mostly destroyed in World War III. While the Magi were carefully selected by the Magi Association, the selection did not account for the opposition faction and thus did not select on the basis of group functionality. This resulted in several internal problems and dysfunctions within the group. Masters Servants ;Saber of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Saber; Frederick the Great, the Enlightened Prussian King and nicknamed "Old Fritz" ;Archer of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Archer; Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. ;Lancer of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Lancer; Nezha, Marshal of the Central Altar. ;Rider of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Rider; Belisarius, General of the "Last" of the Romans. Does not get along with Ricimer. ;Caster of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Caster; Paracelsus von Hohenheim, the legendary physician turned alchemist. ;Berserker of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Berserkers; Bonnie and Clyde, the Barrow crime Duo. Summoned as two spirits in one Berserker body instead of two Riders. ;Assassin of Ebony :Also known as the Ebony Assassin; Ricimer, the Germanic Puppeteer of Rome. Does not get along with Belisarius. Portal *Timeline *Servants *Holy Grail War **Third Holy Grail War (World War II) **Fourth Holy Grail War (World War III) **Fifth Holy Grail War (Last Holy Grail War) *Geography Category:Fate/Pandora